1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved solid fuel or fuel component for use in missiles and rockets.
More particularly, this invention relates to 1,4,6,9-tetranitrodiamantane and a process of making the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
1,4,6,9-Tetranitrodiamantane (TND) is useful as an improved solid fuel or solid fuel component for missiles and rockets. In comparison to the dinitroalkyladamantanes, known fuels, TND is also a crystalline solid and can also be employed with suitable oxidants such as ammonium nitrate and potassium perchlorate as a solid fuel. However TND is more advantageous because of the larger amount of oxygen in its structure available for recombination during combustion. TND is more advantageous for the cited use becase it is a nonexplosive, energetic material with exceptional thermal stability. A comparison of the oxygen balance of known fuels with TND is as follows:
______________________________________ Oxygen Balance ______________________________________ Dinitroalkyladamantanes -173 to -199 Dinitroadamantane -163 1,4,6,9-tetranitrodiamantane -121.7 1,3,5,7-tetranitroadamantane -91 ______________________________________
Thus, as shown above, TND has improved combustibility as compared to dinitroadamantanes. Also, since 1,3,5,7-tetranitroadamantane has explosive properties and is classed as an explosive, it is less advantageous than TND for use as a fuel or fuel component because of the additional hazard inherent in its use.